


Drawing Curiosity

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drawing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Insightful, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Luna's drawing ability made her wonder, and at the sight of someone else's, she just had to ask.





	Drawing Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU - You share talents with your soulmate... So if they are really good at something, you'll be really good at it too! Pre-HBP

Luna walked through the corridor, heading for the Clocktower Courtyard. While everyone else was seemingly in the Great Hall for lunch, this was the time she was going to take to spend time alone with her pictures. Then again, Luna was typically alone if Hermione wasn't around.

People called her 'Loony', and that's fine. She knew that their minds were all clouded with Wrackspurts anyway.

With a soft smile, Luna hummed to herself as she held the drawing pad Hermione had given her under her arm. Her colored pencils were wrapped in her hair, and any other supplies that the girl needed were in the sewn pockets on her jumper.

Luckily, the courtyard was clear when Luna arrived, so she sat down in front of the tree and got comfortable.

Luna took the green colored pencil out of her curls and pressed it to the first clean sheet of paper.

Her hand moved instinctively, lines drawn on the paper fluidly. The image was clear in her mind that she wanted to draw, and as her body moved on autopilot, Luna's thoughts drifted to the first time she'd started drawing.

She didn't know when or how she started drawing, but the first time she traced her finger in the dirt, the image was more pristine than she'd thought it would be on her first attempt at anything artistic.

The blonde continued to draw after that, mentioning the discover to Hermione.

* * *

_"_ _Do you know anyone else that draws like this?" Hermione asked, brows knit together in a curious manner._

_Luna shook her head. "No one. I don't see anyone drawing often," she answered. "They're normally wadding paper to throw or tapping on parchment with their quills." Her eyes moved to the brunette. "Why do you ask?"_

_Hermione bit her lip. "Well, there's talk that soulmates share similar abilities," she explained before quickly shaking her hands. "Not that I actually believe it. It's not possible to be connected to someone by the soul, and to find them with similar abilities on less? There's too many open variables."_

_Luna smiled gently at Hermione. "You shouldn't put logic to an illogical instance," she said. "If what you say is true, it's not about the variables. It's about the feelings you get with someone that shares your talent."_

_The bushy-haired witch looked unconvinced. "Let's forget it. I shouldn't have mentioned it."_

_"_ _Hmm," Luna hummed, examining Hermione. "You've discovered another person sharing your talents, haven't you?"_

_Hermione's cheeks reddened. "I most certainly did not!"_

_Luna patted Hermione's shoulder. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me who. We'll notice someone either dancing gracefully or having as sharp a wit as yours." Then she thought about it. "I did see Theodore Nott dancing from the Slytherin's victory against Ravenclaw—"_

_Hermione interrupted her. "We're talking about your drawing, remember?" she said. "Let's get back to that, yes?"_

_With a knowing smile, Luna nodded. "Of course."_

* * *

Luna laughed to herself at the memory. It was the most flushed and riled up she'd seen her friend. It was quite possible that the Wibbleflies were messing with her body temperature. Though Luna knew that it was also possible that she was right about the soulmate theory, and Hermione found hers.

"What are you laughing at, Lovegood?"

The drawl took Luna out of her thoughts, and her hand had paused from drawing. She glanced at the source of the drawl, finding Draco Malfoy with a faint sneer on his face. He had a black book tucked under his arm along with a bag slung over his shoulder.

His hair wasn't as put together as it usually was, falling over his eyes, and Luna detected the bags under his eyes and the way his shoulders were rigid.

"I had a thought," Luna answered. "But it's not as important as how stressed you are."

He snorted harshly and plopped down across from Luna. "I'm not stressed," he replied.

"Yes, you are," Luna said, holding up one of her free fingers. "It's pretty obvious."

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. Just don't bother me."

Luna was silent, but she kept her eyes on him as he opened the black book he'd had under his arm. It turned out to be a sketchbook. He pulled out a black-like pencil, probably that coal pencil Hermione mentioned. When he wasn't glaring at her anymore and focused on his sketchpad, Luna glanced back at her own drawing book.

She'd drawn a dragon's head, and since it was only the outline, she hadn't filled in the details. Her mind had subconsciously drawn the green dragon. The way its eyes were narrowed, she knew she'd color them a stormy grey, much like the Slytherin sitting across from her.

As she grabbed the colored pencil from her hair, Luna paused, looking from Draco and his sketchpad to her own.

"Draco," Luna said, grabbing the guy's attention.

" _What_ , Lovegood?"

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

She watched as his hand stopped moving on the sketchpad.


End file.
